


Mistaken

by honestlydarkprincess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkwardness, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Match-Maker Natasha, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Starbucks, based on a prompt, blind date au, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks Bucky is his blind date that Nat set him up with. Bucky doesn't correct him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! My friend had a horrible day so I wrote her some fluffy stucky! It's very short, but I'm hoping to make this a series of little oneshots. 
> 
> Prompt: “Your friend set you up on a blind date and I happened to be eating alone so you thought you were meeting me and you were cute so I went along with it but you just got a text from said friend that they're sorry your date stood you up and now I have some explaining to do” au
> 
> Disclaimer: I didn't come up with the prompt but the fic is mine. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> **12/26/2016 Update: I made some changes to the fic and the tags but they're minor. A sequel is in the works! If all goes well, it should be posted within the next few days.**

Bucky didn't usually go to Starbucks, he still tried to deny his love for their completely overpriced but delicious drinks. But it had been a horrible day and he caved, getting himself a frappuchino and sitting down. He surveyed the place quietly, then took out his phone.

He was halfway through a particularly difficult level of candy crush when he heard a soft cough that came from in front of him. He glanced up then did a double take. Standing in front of him was the cutest guy he'd ever seen. 

He couldn't have been more than 5'4'', with golden blonde hair that fell into his eyes, stunning blue eyes and a shy smile on his lips. Bucky realized he had been staring when he saw a crease form between the angels brows, that just wouldn't do. He quickly put his phone down and cleared his throat. 

"Hi, I'm Bucky," He said, eager to introduce himself to this beautiful creature. 

A bright blush lit up the mystery mans face at the sound of Bucky's voice, the sight making Bucky's eyes go dark. 

"H-hi, I'm Steve," The man, Steve, stuttered out, shifting his feet. "Nat told you we were meeting up right?" 

Nat?

Bucky was confused, but he didn't want to let his chance to get to know Steve slip by. 

"Uh, yes! Nat, yes, I know her, yes, she told me we were meeting up," He rambled. 'Because that sounds believable' he thought, mentally scolding himself. 

It was his lucky day though because Steve let out a small relieved sigh and sat down, his shy smile back on his lips. 

"Sorry, it's just you looked really surprised, and I thought maybe she forgot to tell you," Steve babbled, his blush from before coming back. At least now he looked more comfortable. 

"I just wasn't expecting you to be so gorgeous, you caught me off guard," Bucky said, patting himself on the back for being smooth. He couldn't help the smug grin when Steve's blush got even brighter. 

"Did you want something to drink?" Bucky questioned, nodding towards the counter. 

"Hmm sure, I'll just have a black coffee," Steve said, reaching to grab his wallet from his pocket. 

"No, don't worry about it, I got it," Bucky said quickly, standing up to go towards the counter. He may not have been Steve's intended date, but he sure as hell was going to treat him like one. 

Bucky came back with Steve's drink and sat down. They started talking and Bucky was surprised at how easy it was with Steve, there wasn't the awkwardness or unease he usually felt with others. They talked for so long Bucky lost track of time. 

*****

Steve was in the middle of telling a funny story about his friend Tony and a drunken love poem about Ultron, who, Steve explained, was a robot statue he'd made Tony for his birthday; when his phone suddenly beeped. 

He looked apologetically at Bucky as he grabbed his phone but Bucky just waved him off. 

Steve opened the message and as he read it a confused crease in his brow formed. He looked up at Bucky with confusion, and Bucky looked back with a questioning tilt of his head.

"I just got a text from Nat," Steve said slowly, his eyes narrowing, "Apparently my date stood me up and she's now apologizing." 

Well, shit. 

"Uhhh, well you see..." Bucky stuttered, desperately grasping for an explanation that had this end well. But he couldn't think of anything and his shoulders dropped. 

"Okay, well, I'm not the date Nat set you up with. I don't even know who Nat is, to be honest." He admitted quietly. He didn't know what to expect from Steve. Would he be upset at Bucky for leading him to believe he was the one he was supposed to be meeting? 

Steve looked at him for only a few moments, but it seemed like forever to Bucky, before he bit his lip and looked down. 

"Well, I wish you would've said something, I must have looked like a complete idiot," He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, flushing red.  


 Bucky's eyes widened.

What?

"No, no, it was cute! And, while I'm sorry I'm not who you were supposed to meet, I'm happy I met you," He said, boldly reaching over to capture Steve's hand in his own. He kept his eyes on their joined hands as he asked, "I was thinking maybe we could go out sometime?" 

He looked up when he felt Steve give his hand a squeeze, and saw he was looking at him with a huge smile. 

"I'd love that," He said, softly. 

They just sat there for a moment, smiling goofily at each other. Bucky couldn't wait to get to know more about this boy. He was certainly something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!♡ I hope you'll stay around for the sequel ;D


End file.
